The major aim of the Tissue Culture Core is to provide well characterized cultures of primary neuronal, astroglial and pheochromocytoma cells for three of the 4 research projects. Dr. Summers, the Core Director, has had extensive experience over the past 14 years with cultures of all of these cell types. Primary rat neuronal cultures has been documented in the Core to consist of about 90% neurons and 10% glia (astrocytes, microglia) as evidence form immunofluorescence staining with a neurofilament antibody (NE-14). Primary rat astroglia cultures are nearly 100% glia as evident by GFAP staining and PC12 cell are obtained from a commercial source. These cells will be used in a variety of studies that are essential for achieving the specific aims of Project 1, 2 and 3.